


Is Everyday The Same?

by babyniffler



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: #shirbert, Anne and Gilbert are so oblivious, Fluff, Gilbert is a cutie, shirbert fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyniffler/pseuds/babyniffler
Summary: Diana is in Charlottetown - will Anne be able to cope with school without her? Or will she need to accept the fact that somebody will always be there, even when Diana isn’t?





	Is Everyday The Same?

Monday morning light peeked through the curtains, causing Anne Shirley-Cuthbert to wake.  
“Oh! What a splendiferous morning!” She exclaimed - her voice echoing around the room and eliminating any remainders of silence.  
It was a ‘new day, with no mistakes’ as Anne put it when she sang and skipped merrily down the stairs. She was greeted by a stiff -faced Marilla.  
“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! Why on earth are you making such a racket?”  
“Oh Marilla, it’s just such a wonderful day, don’t you agree?”  
“Wonderful day fiddlesticks Anne. Eat up and be on your way.”  
Anne was indeed correct - it was a wonderful day, full of rich burgundy and orange hues. Little things like these were what Anne lived for - truly.

•~•

That day, Anne had to walk through the woods alone as Diana was visiting Aunt Josephine in Charlottetown. Anne had asked Diana specifically to say hello to Ms. Jeannie for her.  
Anne decided to banish the idea of walking alone out of her head - the woods was still eerie after all, those skeletal branches were there all year round. At least in Autumn, she pondered, the colours don’t clash horribly with my hair. I feel like a part of the wood! The branches swayed in the gentle breeze until the wind picked up and blew one of Anne’s ribbons out of her plait, letting loose the auburn curls. It was auburn now, she decided, after debating with Diana, Cole and Ruby. She ran after her pastel blue ribbon but simply couldn’t keep up - up until it encased a small branch near the top of a tall shrub. Honestly, the world is always against me!  
“Need any assistance?” A strong voice cut through the silence. A familiar voice.

•~•

Anne immediately knew who it was.  
‘Goodness me. This is playing out to be an interesting day.’ She thought.  
“No thank you, Gilbert. I am absolutely and perfectly fine.”  
She turned around to face him. His ebony hair curled out from underneath his cap and it glistened under the morning sunlight. He was attractive, Anne had to admit - but she just wasn’t attracted, that was all. She could clearly see why all the girls found him handsome (including herself) but they didn’t know what was underneath. He was kind to her even though he teased her and he was certainly sweet. ‘Just not my type. At all.’ Anne pushes any thoughts of Gilbert out of her mind. She’d already had enough of him.  
“You don’t want your ribbon then?  
Anne sighed.  
“Fine. Gilbert, please could you give me my ribbon?”  
His smirk widened as he reached above her and untangled the ribbon.  
“Here you are, Miss. Can I walk you to school?”  
Anne didn’t bother to reply. She just walked on, towards the Avonlea schoolhouse. Gilbert caught up with her though, and kept at her pace. ‘Josie Pye is going to murder me.’

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooiii!  
> Thanks for reading! This is my first fiction so please comment what you thought!  
> This is a joint fanfiction account run by A & M.
> 
> See you soon,  
> A  
> xoxo


End file.
